Tokyo Mew Mew Returns!
by Rortan
Summary: 20 years later, the Mew Mews are reunited after long quiet lifes!
1. Backgrounds

**Ichigo**

Since 2002, Ichigo went to England with Masaya with little friend Masha. He works in an office but always has time for the family. In 2012, they got married and now they have two children. Ichigo plays the mother part and the head of the household but always up for fun with her friends and dates with her husband, indeed life was great for Ichigo.

**Mint**

In 2004, Mint left the group and was lead to Broadway where she shows her talents with ballet groups. They were very successful in 2006 and have since been touring and with Mint retiring in 2018, are now their manager and organize the tours.

**Lettuce**

In 2003 after defeating the Saint Rose Crusaders, Lettuce went back to her studies and became a Doctor graduate in 2011. Ryou was there for her at her graduation and in 2016, they were married. They still own the Café and have it open as normal since 2004.

**Pudding**

After a life full of energy, Pudding was recognised of her talents and set up her own show. It was proved popular during 2006-2009 but the interest has declined since. She still continues the show with help of her husband, Tart.

**Zakuro**

Zakuro continued her modelling career but in 2016, she was deemed to old and in 2018, her music career hit the bricks when her album sold little more than a few thousand copies. Her current whereabouts are unknown but it is said she is keeping a low profile.

_**2022**_

Most of the city's forests surroundings had been cut down. So many shops have come and went but that old café was still there. Café Mew Mew. About 20 years old this year or so. Not as many customers as before but I suppose the local students still hang out there. Only a few people work there, only one face recognisable, the others fresh. But it has been so many years since the Mew Mews worked here. The man smiled. Wonder what became of them? All went their separate paths; most haven't seen each other in years. Maybe they should hold a reunion. Yeah! Maybe I'll do that! Won't they be surprised! The tall man with fading green hair smiled again as he teleported.


	2. Ichigo & Mint

**Ichigo**

The baby's cries went off again. Ichigo had just put her to bed an hour ago and quietly was reading in the living room. She knew that little Momo (_Peach_) would want her mummy sooner or later after she was left in her crib. Ichigo went upstairs and into her bedroom. She picked up little Momo. "Ssh, there's a good girl, Mommy's here now, ssh." She whispered to her child, and shortly the little child went back to sleep in her mothers arms. Ichigo smiled and placed Momo back into her crib. She was six months and already the apple of her mother's eye. Little Suika (_Watermelon_) was six years old and at the moment, at a friends house. Ichigo tiptoed her way out of the room and went down the stairs quietly. She started to make tea for herself in the bright kitchen. Mayasa was going to be late at the office again. No matter, more peace and quiet for me, thought Ichigo. She sat down on the red coach in the living room that faced a giant T.V. and a massive window. Suddenly there was a poof and a tall, aging man with green hair appeared, floating above her. Ichigo dropped her mug. "Kishu!"

"The one and only Kitty cat! My, my, it has been a while. Twenty years to be exact!" Ichigo rushed to the window and closed the curtains. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she said, her whispering voice was rising. Kish frowned. "Not even a _hello_? Tut tut KC. But if you must now, I'm here for Tokyo Mew Mew business." He said. Ichigo looked surprised. "What…what are you talking about?" she asked. "Why, Tokyo will be under attack from a new enemy! The Mew Mews will have to be returned for one last time to save the Earth! That's why. Also I wanted to see how an old friend is doing. I wonder if your adorable kids would like to meet their awesome Uncle Kish." Kish said with a smirk. Ichigo growled at him. "Ok calm down KC, jeez. Well, you better get a nanny 'cos you're going to Japan!"

**Mint**

"Great job today people! I'll be looking forward to the next show!" a woman with dark blue hair yelled. All the theatre group were pleased and wished her goodnight as they left the dressing rooms. The woman signed and started walking to her office. Her name was Mint and she had a passion for ballet for years. Ever since her retirement, she became the manager for a ballet group and organized their dates and tours. She sat down at her desk and began to organize the next date. She was interrupted by one of the new dancers. "Em, Miss Aizawa , I was just wondering…" she said. Mint looked up at her with an innocent smile. "Yes my dear?" "Well, I was wondering if I could have my wage today please?" the young one asked. Mints smile faded slightly. "Of course Young One." She said and reached into a cabinet and produced an envelop. "There you go". Mint said and handed it to her. As the dancer took it, she noticed a picture with a very young Mint with a tall and beautiful purple haired woman. "Say, isn't that Zakuro Fujiwara? She was big in the early 2000s, then suddenly disappeared, wonder what happened to her?" the dancer said. Mint looked down at the picture and simple nodded slowly. The dancer then left shortly before a_ poof _was heard. "Kishu!"

Mint jumped a mile at seeing the tall alien. "Miss me Minto?" he said. Mint shook her head. "No, not really. I kinda forgot about you." She simply said. Kish put his hand over his heart. "Oh, I'm heartbroken!" he said and gestured dramatically. "What do you want alien boy?" she asked. Kish smiled. "Well then, not in the mood for small talk, no? Fine, I'll cut to the chase. It's about Zakuro."

"_What??"_ Mint screamed. Kish nodded. "You heard me. I've found the grape-head and she's having a bit of trouble and needs your help, Birdie." He said with a smile. "Where is she?" Mint demanded. "Why she's in good old Tokyo of course!" Kish answered. "Then I better get packing!"


	3. Pudding & Lettuce

**Pudding**

The circus lately was deserted. It hurt Pudding to see no one interested. _How could anyone not like the circus? _It's got everything, clowns, elephants and of course, the star _me!_ thought Pudding. She then looked to her side and watched a small man with large ears and a red coat talking to the circus folk before they all walked off and left him alone watching the tigers in the cage. Well, _maybe Tar-Tar too. _She smiled and walked over to the man. He saw her coming and smiled back at her. "Hey Puds, how are ya!" he said to her. Pudding tied her arms behind her back and leaned forward. "Oh you know I'm just…_fine_!" she yelled and kissed him quickly on the lips and then drew back. Tart just smiled more and began to wipe his mouth. "Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" he said, laughing. He then put his hand on her left cheek. "Now I am." He said and reached out his lips.

"I hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything am I?" said a voice that came from upwards. Both stopped and looked up. There was a tall, aged green haired man floating above them. He gave them a wink. "Kishu!" Tart yelled and wiped his mouth again. "The one and only!" Kish replied with a cheeky smile. "What do you want Kishu?" Tart demanded. Kish tilt her head. "Why is everyone being so _mean _to me today? Well anyway, I'm pleased to see you see you too…" he said. Pudding put her arms out and shouted, "Well I think it's wonderfully spectacular to see you!!" Kish smiled at her. "That's more like it! Now have a seat and I'll tell you why Tokyo Mew Mew needs you! And Pud, is that a grey hair I see…?"

**Lettuce**

It was near nice o'clock and Lettuce had to go to her clinic. When she arrived at the café Mew Mew, she could see that the café was busy. She went thought the doors and met with the reservations. A young lady in a dark maid uniform greeted her with a wave and a smile. "Hello Mr. Shirogane! How are you today? I believe that Mr. Shirogane is back in the kitchen." She said and gestured. "Thank you Grace." Lettuce replied and walked off. In the kitchen, she witnessed many cooks and stewardess' and Mr. Shirogane himself rushing about. "Hi Ryou." Lettuce said to the tall blonde man known as Mr. Shirogane. He simply looked at her for a brief moment and then continued. "Sorry Letts but I'm kinda busy babe k?" he said. He continued rushing and Lettuce sighed. "Ok I just wanna say…" she started but then one of the cooks dropped a couple of pots. Ryou cursed and asked them to pick them up. "I'm really sorry Letts but the café is really busy, I'll talk to you later k? Love ya." He said and kissed her on the lips briefly then went back to work. Lettuce sighed and began to walk out slowly. "Happy anniversary…" she muttered and left the café. "How's the old café doing huh?" Kish asked her shortly after she left the building. Lettuce looked up and smiled.


	4. Zakuro

**Zakuro**

The streets of Tokyo are deserted at night, no one to meet or disturb. Perfect for one who wants to remain hidden, away from the publics' eyes. And for the last few years, Zakuro did just that. Her modelling contract expired when she reached over thirty; her name already was being forgotten. Younger models and actresses came and overshadowed her, one by one. She was finished. And so, she kept out of the publics' eye and became a drifter. That's why it was so hard for Kish to find her. He saw her emerge from a dark alleyway next to a restaurant. She looked behind her as she walked and continued to walk down the dusty path of cobble.

Kish approached her with caution; after all, this woman could certainly pack a punch. When he caught up with her, he raised a hand and was about to say "hey…", when she turned around like a snake, grabbed his arms and pulled his weight over her to the ground while still having a hold on his arms. Kish cried out in pain as he lay down. "Ouch! What ya do that for? Its me you psycho bitch!" he cried out to her. She tightened her grip on his arm and he grunted. "I wouldn't use such language to a woman grasping tightly on your arm, you don't know what might happen Kishu.." she said calmly and put pressure on his arm. "Okay, okay! I'll be good!" he said as she released her grip. She wiped her hand on her dark coat. "So what do you want and how the hell did you find me?" she asked him. "Kuro, you're the most clichéd person I ever knew, it was pretty obvious it would be the Lone Wolf stalking the streets at night ya know." He replied while rubbing his arm. "I wasn't the one who was doing the stalking…" Zakuro muttered. "I heard that!" Kish yelled. "But anyway, the reason I'm here…"

When he finished, the expression on Zakuro's face had not changed. "I don't care," she said, "I'm done playing make-belief years ago." She straightened her hat and began to walk away from an annoyed Kish. "Give them my best." She called out to him. Kish clenched his fists. "Fine, I'll just tell them you died a slow and painful death then." He muttered and teleported.

All across the world, planes and buses were set out to one destination: Tokyo.

Each Mew Mew with a different thoughts on their minds.

Hope the kids are alright, who will train the elephants, Zakuro better be alright, I can't wait to see the others again, should I choose the chicken or the turkey?


End file.
